Previously wheel simulators or wheel covers have been attached to vehicle wheels by the use of the original lug nuts or sometimes stud extenders that utilize enlarged threads or even ramped lug nuts with expandable washers. This method provides an effective means for quick removal and attachment of a wheel cover using the existing lug stud.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patent that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED 5,205,616 Wright 27 April 1993 5,205,614 Wright 27 April 1993 4,946,228 HSU, et al 7 August 1990 4,606,582 Warren 19 August 1986 4,240,670 Zorn, et al 23 December 1980
Wright in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,616 and 5,205,614 teaches a stud extender that attaches over both a vehicle lug nut and stud. The extender provides a base or mounting shoulder for the wheel cover and a larger diameter stud that permits the stud to be lengthened sufficiently to retain the wheel cover using a conventional jamb nut.
Pat. No. 4,946,228 issued to Hsu and the instant applicant, presents an annular mounting plate that is disposed on a vehicle axle such that its openings respectively align with the corresponding bore of a wheel cover. The plate contains locking apertures and screws that lock the plate to the wheel cover allowing easy assembly or disassembly of the hub cover.
Pat. No. 4,606,582 issued to Warren is for a decorative wheel cover for use on trucks that is supported only at its center portion with a contour that closely matches the vehicle wheel. A plate covering protects the truck wheel assembly mounting plate and hub, and completes the wheel covering.
Zorn, et al in Pat. No. 4,240,670 discloses a vehicle wheel covering with a majority of openings oversized to slip over lug nuts. The remaining openings require replacement of the lug nut with an expandable washer between a chamfered end of the lug nut and a mounting flange of the wheel cover.
As evident that the prior art was not concerned with simply using the extending portion of the stud beyond the lug nut but, instead they utilize a base or mounting surface on replacement nuts, to mount the vehicle wheel covering.